New Tekken 4 Endings
by ENZIK
Summary: I just whipped up Chapter 2 of the Tekken 4 Endings. Here's Hwoarang, AND THIS IS A STRICT JOKE! Please Review!
1. Yoshimitsu

BRAND NEW TEKKEN 4 ENDINGS!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken! And you know this, maaaaaaan!  
  
Chapter 1: Yoshimitsu  
  
Heihachi stands at the table as Yoshimitsu walks forward, gaurds surrounding the entire place. He stops and looks up at Heihachi.  
  
Heihachi: "You may have won the tournament but there's no way I will hand over the Zaibatsu to the Manji. You are nothing but common criminals, and spread lies all around about this company" (I dont know exactly what he says so bear with me)  
  
Yoshimitsu: "You slowly destroy the world with your ways. You are the convicts here Mishima." (again, bear with me)  
  
Heihachi: "I'll never hand it over!"  
  
All of a sudden a bang is heard over the intercom and the japanese guy comes on.  
  
Announcer: "Sir! There's someone breaking into the vault. There's muthafuckin chaos all ovah the place!"  
  
Heihachi looks up confused.  
  
Announcer: "Dayum yo! The Manji liftin up the fuckin vault with a chopper, lookit that shit!"  
  
Heihachi glares at Yoshimitsu and points to him.  
  
Heihachi: "Shoot him!"  
  
The gaurds whip out their pistols and start blasting away at Yoshimitsu, though the bullets only push him back, but don't harm him. Yoshimitsu looks up, and speaks though Wesely Snipes's voice replaces his T4 one.  
  
Yoshimitsu: "Muthafuckah are you outta yo damn mind!?"  
  
And just like the cops in Blade(though they outnumber Yoshimitsu 10 to 1) the gaurds scatter outta the room leaving Heihachi with Yoshimitsu alone.  
  
Heihachi: *gulp*  
  
Yoshimitsu: *with a Chris Tucker voice* "HA HAAA! Didn't know I could do that did ya! I ain't gonna stab ya this time, I'm just gon kick yo ASS!"  
  
Yoshimitsu rushes forward and kicks Heihachi in the nuts, then flies off through the glass. Heihachi looks up after recovering to see the directors of Rush Hour and Blade with a bat and club.  
  
Heihachi: ".....shit.."  
  
They proceed to beat the crap outta him as Yoshimitsu flies after the chopper, singing DMX's "Party Up."  
  
Well there we go for Yoshimitsu. More ending parodies coming soon. 


	2. Hwoarang

Tekken 4 Endings Chapter 2: Hwoarang  
  
Hwoarang walks out of the mall, into the parking lot and starts walking down the way, when he notices Jin Kazama in his hooded outfit and stops a few feet from him.  
  
Hwoarang: "You're finally here!"  
  
Jin: *looks up* "So...what do you want?"  
  
Hwoarang: *sighs* "Jin...I'm gay.."  
  
~Record Scratch~  
  
Jin: *shocked* "What the fuck?"  
  
Me: "WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
  
Hwoarang: "Yes...and I've had feelings for you ever since I saw you the first time."  
  
Jin: *Takes a step back* "Yeah, well I don't anything's gonna happen between you and me, I'm as straight as an arrow!"  
  
Hwoarang: "You don't think so? Well I do!!!"  
  
Hwoarang dives at Jin, trying to tackle and make out with him but Jin dives aside, letting Hwoarang skid across the floor.  
  
Hwoarang: "OWW OW OW OW. I BROKE A NAIL!"  
  
Jin: *oddified* "Ohhhhh yeah, major fruit cake."  
  
Hwoarang: "Get over here husky!" *Dives again but misses*  
  
They go through a series of diving and dodging, before Hwoarang finally gets Jin in a nasty position and is about ready to start his business when--  
  
Army Guy 1: "Seargant! Desertion is--" *sees them* "Oh my god, what the HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THAT MAN?!"  
  
Jin: "Get this rainbow lover offa' me!!!!" *squirms*  
  
A gang of army men tackle Hwoarang down and handcuff him while Jin gets up, dusting off.  
  
Jin: "Wow, thanks. And to think I was gonna kick your ass to save him from getting arrested."  
  
Army Guy 1: "Hey man it's no problem, we'll let ya off this time."  
  
Jin: "Thanks" *turns and walks off while Hwoarang struggles as he is forced into a shipping van which takes him off, meanwhile Jin walks, shaking his head* "Some wierd way to end his story sequence..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I hope everyone liked this, and please no one take offense. I'm not homophobic, I'm not a Hwoarang hater and I'm not calling Hwoarang gay really, I just thought this would be a funny idea to make his final ending comical. Review Please! 


End file.
